


nomin au // christmas magic

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gryffindor!Jaemin, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin!Jeno, Strangers to Lovers, jaehyun and mark are jaemin's brothers, little angst, short mention of jaeyong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin decided to spend this year's christmas at hogwarts.he wanted to see what it was like and wanted to cheer up others who had to stay here.that's when he met jeno, the quiet slytherin everyone talked about and a wonderful christmas miracle started from there...





	nomin au // christmas magic

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i'm donya aka jaeminomin and this is my contribution to the fic event!! :)  
> i love me some hogwarts nomin fluff and i hope you all enjoy it too!  
> have fun reading x

'goodbye jeno hyung, have nice holidays, i will write you letters!'  
chenle tightly hugged the older boy and waved at him with a bright smile.

jeno gave a small smile back, the slytherin being overwhelmed by his best friend's affection.

'bye chenle, have fun with your family!'

chenle went to answer when both boys were interrupted by a shout of their names.

their other best friend, renjun, had just entered their common room, his travel robe already on and hands behind his back.

'i wanted to say goodbye to you jeno.  
i also brought you your present, only open it on christmas though, you troll.'

the ravenclaw revealed a little box in his hands, giving it to a stunned jeno.

'injunnie...you didn't have to-'

'i know i didn't, i still wanted to though!  
it's whatever, don't get emotional.'  
the older boy said mockingly.

jeno just rolled his eyes and grinned, thanking his friend once again as he fumbled with his present.

chenle just blushed and stuttered out:

'uh hyung i um...i'm going to send my present per owl, it still isn't ready, i-'

jeno chuckled and ruffled the adorable boy's hair.

'it's fine lele. it's not like i expected something, i never get something anyways.'

his best friends sadly looked at him, but jeno just brushed it off and reminded them:

'now leave or you will miss your train!'

he was once again pulled into a huge group hug by chenle, making the three boys laugh, before they pulled away and renjun and chenle started walking away, turning around a last time and waving at jeno.

with a slight heavy heart, jeno waved back and watched his friends until they were out of his eyesight before he sighed and went back to a now almost empty common room.

\------

'nana, are you sure you want to stay here?  
it's christmas, don't you want to spend it with your family?'

hyuck looked at his best friend dumfoundedly.

'yeah, why even are you staying?  
i don't get it, it's so boring here when no one's around.'  
jisung expressed as he tried to fit everything into his suitcase.

the young gryffindor had waited until last minute and was now stressing out slightly as he realized how much stuff he actually had.  
jaemin chuckled softly and with a flick of his wand, everything folded itself nicely into jisung's suitcase, making the younger boy's eyes widen.

'thank you hyung, you are the best!!'

'everything for my jisungie!'  
jaemin answered lovingly before turning back to hyuck.

'it's fine, really.  
i spend every christmas with my family.  
i want to see how it's here for once.  
also, i feel bad for all the students who have to stay here, so i'm trying to bring some festive atmosphere into here, you know?'

'my lovely brother, always too good for his own good.'

mark had just entered their shared room, the older boy looking very handsome in his travel outfit, having already changed into some muggle clothes, a green turtleneck on with some jeans.  
he moved towards jaemin and wrapped an arm around the younger boy, jaemin pressing a quick kiss on his brother's cheek.

'greet mom and dad from me yeah?  
and tell jaehyun hyung that i expect a big present from him, now that he got promoted in the ministry of magic, okay?'

mark just chuckled and nodded his head, taking his bag into his hands.

'nana, if you change your mind and do want to come, just let me know okay?  
hyung will think of something.'

jaemin just rolled his eyes fondly and looked at his concerned brother.

'i'm going to be fine guys! this is hogwarts, i'm sure i will find something to get occupied with.'

'maybe even someone.'  
hyuck winked at him, making jaemin chuckle.

mark looked at his watch and spoke up:

'guys, come on, it's time to go!'

jisung hastily threw on his robe and tie, everything very messy and toussled up.  
jaemin stepped forward and fixed the younger boy's attire, hugging him tightly afterwards.

'bye jisungie, have nice holidays and write to hyung, okay?'

jisung hesitantly hugged him back, mumbling a quiet 'yes hyung', making jaemin coo and pinch his cheeks before he grumpily moved away.

afterwards, hyuck came, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend, leaving a little kiss on his cheek and making jaemin smile.

'bye hyuckie, i hope you like your present, it already arrived at your home!'

'nana, why? thank you! don't bore yourself here, go and find some people to annoy, yeah?'

jaemin giggled and nodded his head.

lastly, he turned towards his pouting brother.  
mark stepped closer and once again asked:

'are you sure you're not coming?  
your special made dessert is going to be missed though.'

jaemin laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around the older boy, mark tightly hugging him back.

'i'm going to be fine hyung, don't worry!  
also i taught taeyong huyng the recipe because he wanted to impress jaehyunnie hyung.  
as our new brother in law, this is his chance to impress!'

mark chuckled and pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to jaemin's forehead.

'if anyone bothers you, don't hesitate to write me, yeah?'

jaemin once again rolled his eyes and nodded, shooing his friends away.

'now go before you miss the train!  
merry christmas my loves!'

the three smiled at jaemin before leaving their room.  
when they were gone, jaemin plopped on his bed, wondering what to do now.

\-----

after a while, the young gryffindor stood up again as it was time to eat.  
he walked to the great hall, noticing how much calmer and emptier the castle now was, really liking the peaceful atmosphere.  
he nodded at some portraits on his way, and smiled at other students, the gryffindor being rather popular because of his kindness.  
when he entered the great hall, he smiled slightly.  
it was rather empty, so the students didn't sit on their regular tables which were coordinated to their houses but everyone mixed up on a table in the middle, talking excitedly.  
jaemin scanned through the seats and saw some of his friends but then his glance fell on a boy sitting alone at the end of the table, not talking to anyone.  
he looked rather serious, just staring at his plate grimly and looking around from time to time.  
people were passing him with rather rude looks, making jaemin frown.  
he made his way over to the table, his friends already calling out to him but jaemin rejected with a smile and walked further, reaching the lonely boy's seat.

'may i sit here?'

jeno's head shot up and jaemin's breath hitched.  
the boy was very handsome, black hair falling on his forehead, dark eyes quizzically looking at him as his mouth opened slightly in surprise.  
the slytherin just nodded, his eyes following jaemin as the gryffindor brightly smiled and sat down.  
food appeared on jaemin's plate and he started eating, after a while noticing how the other boy's eyes still were on him.  
jaemin caught his glance, making him quickly look down again.  
jaemin chuckled softly before looking at him again.

'my name is jaemin and you are?'  
he gently smiled at the other boy.

he didn't even look up as he answered with a quiet and soft voice:  
'jeno.'

'nice to meet you jeno!'

jeno looked at the bright grin of the other boy, before looking down again, a slight blush forming on his face.  
jaemin noticed that jeno was rather reserved, he didn't mind that though as he seemed nice enough under that shell.

'why did you sit here? with me?'  
jeno looked at him questioningly.

'what do you mean?' 

'you didn't sit with your friends.  
i saw them waving at you.  
and they are watching us right now.'

jaemin turned around to see many people looking at them, some looking surprised, others looking rather disgusted, making jaemin frown.  
jeno seemed to take it the wrong way as he spoke up again:

'it's fine, i don't want to put you in a bad light for sitting with me, i'm just going to leave.'  
jeno quickly stood up and went to walk out, when a hand wrapped around his wrist, making him stop.  
jaemin looked at him with wide eyes as he answered:

'what do you mean bad light?  
jeno, i don't care.  
you seem like a nice guy, so i decided to sit here, let them think what they want.  
please stay?'  
the younger buy looked at him with a pout, making jeno's heart jump as he just silently sat down again.  
jaemin giggled and clapped his hands, making a tiny smile appear on jeno's face and a gasp escape jaemin's mouth.

'pretty!!'

'what is?'  
jeno looked at him, not understanding why the younger's eyes suddenly brightened up.

'your smile.'  
jaemin answered with a smirk, making jeno's eyes widen as he just stabbed his fork into his food again and quietly ate it, not looking up even after he heard jaemin's giggle.  
he wasn't sure how to feel about the young gryffindor, not being used to company, especially not flirty one.

\---

jeno was sitting in his common room, entirely alone as the others left to play some games, not even bothering to invite jeno.  
the boy was reading when he heard footsteps entering the room.  
he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw jaemin coming towards him with a bright smile and a broom in his hands.

'what are you doing here?'  
jeno asked as he looked him up and down.

jaemin was wearing his quidditch gear, making him look very handsome as he grinned at the older boy.

'i'm here to make you join me.  
i want to play quidditch and i don't want to do it alone, so come with me jeno!'  
jaemin whined.

jeno raised one eyebrow.  
'why didn't you ask your friends?'

a dark expression flickered through jaemin's face for a second before he composed himself again and smiled.

'because i wanted to ask you.'

jeno frowned.

'they said bad stuff about me, right?'

jaemin remained silent and jeno looked down at his book, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.  
he usually didn't mind the comments, being used to it, but he didn't understand why they wanted to ruin everything for him.  
he also didn't understand why, but the thought of jaemin believing them and distancing himself also bothered him in some weird way.  
suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek, lifting his head up softly.

'hey, jeno, it's fine.  
i don't care what they say and i also don't believe it because i'm seeing what a nice person you are.  
i told them that i don't tolerate bullying and that they can piss off with that attitude.  
i don't need them and you certainly do not need to care as well, hm?'

jeno looked at him with wide eyes before nodding slightly, his heart racing.  
jaemin softly smiled at him and hesitantly moved closer, wrapping his arms around the older boy.  
he was nervous because he didn't know how the other would react but his heart jumped when he could feel soft arms hugging him back, the two boys staying like that for a little while before jaemin pulled away.  
he stood up and held jeno's hand, making the older boy blush as he looked up.

'come on, nono, let's go to the field.'

he started pulling the older boy out of the common room, failing to notice the smile forming on jeno's face after hearing the nickname.

\---

'jeno ya!!'  
jaemin huffed as he pouted.

jaemin wasn't cocky, but he did see himself as a rather good quidditch player, given that he was a chaser in their team.  
he also didn't see jeno as a good player, as the boy wasn't in theirs.  
so when he made a bet in which the loser had to carry the winner on their back, he expected a rather easy and smooth win and not for jeno to keep most of his quaffles and even scoring in a lot, keeping them at a tie with this being jaemin's last chance to win.

'why are you so good??'

jeno just smirked and blocked another quaffle confidently.

'i was born talented i guess.'

jaemin rolled his eyes, ambition now visible on his face as he thought of ways to get the point.  
he then suddenly smirked and flew closer to the older boy, making jeno's eyes widen.  
he softly brushed through his hair, the older boy getting extremely flustered as he went red.

'you got something in your hair nono, there, i got rid of it.'  
the younger boy smiled at jeno, fluttering his eyelashes and winking, making jeno stutter incoherent words as he looked around everywhere just to not meet jaemin's hypnotizing eyes.  
jaemin smirked and took his chance.  
he quickly raced back and with all his force threw the quaffle.  
jeno, still extremely flustered, didn't even register what was happening and just looked at the ball perfectly flying through the hole.  
with an angry pout he turned around and frowned.

'that's cheating nana!'

jaemin couldn't keep the grin off his face, jeno using a nickname for the first time.  
he was glad the older boy was opening up more to him.

'it's tactics, lee, what can i do if you don't pay attention?'  
the younger boy mockingly smiled at him, making jeno snort before flying down.  
when both were on the floor again, jeno turned around and kneeled down.

'what are you doing?'  
jaemin confusedly asked.

jeno turned his head around and raised a brow.

'i lost, remember?  
get on, your highness.'

jaemin let out a flustered giggle as he remembered the bet, softly getting on jeno's back.  
the older boy stood up, wrapping his hands around jaemin's thighs and adjusting the younger boy's position.  
jaemin hesitantly wrapped his arms around jeno's neck, face red as he hoped the older boy couldn't feel his heart racing extremely fast.  
jeno himself just quietly started walking, a bit flustered with jaemin on his bag but he tried not to show it as much as he could feel the younger's glance on him.  
suddenly, jaemin put his head on jeno's shoulder, making the older's breath hitch.

'nono?'  
jaemin softly beginned.

jeno just hummed.

'why did you stay here for christmas?'

jeno's grip involuntarily tightened around jaemin's legs and jaemin worried that he crossed a line.

'i-i'm sorry, y-you don't have to answ-'

'no nana, it's fine, just...well you probably heard a lot of the rumors right?'

jaemin let out a quiet 'yes'.

'well...they aren't untrue for the most part.  
my parents...fought a lot.  
and one day, it...escalated and my dad...he saw my mom with another man and h-he-'

'it's fine no-ya, take your time.'  
jaemin comfortingly rubbed his shoulder, tightly hugging him from behind at this point as jeno still kept on walking, feeling more comfortable talking about it this way.

'he...wanted to attack the man and...hit my mom instead. she died there.'

jaemin gasped loudly and looked at jeno in shock.  
the older boy's eyes were filled up with tears, jeno trying hard to not let them drop.

'my dad went to azkaban for a few years but afterwards, he came back and i had to live with him.  
it was horrible, he had completely lost it after the death of my mom and i hated spending even one second with him.  
so i...i always stay here over the holidays and in the summer breaks, i stay at chenle's or renjun's, my best friends.  
i'm actually okay with this, i barely have any contact to my father but everyone associates me with him.  
calling me a murder, a failure for not being able to p-protect my mom and other stuff...'

tears were now falling down the older's face and they had arrived at the castle, jaemin gently jumping down.  
he turned towards jeno, softly putting his hands on his cheeks and wiping his tears away.

'don't mind those stupid rumors, jeno.  
you are really brave and strong for going through something like this and i'm so glad i got to know you.  
if you ever want to, you are always invited to spend the summer with me and my family, you are more than welcome.'  
jaemin kindly smiled at him, moving closer and leaving a gentle kiss on jeno's cheek, making his eyes widen.  
jeno broke out into a big smile and tightly wrapped his arms around jaemin, surprising the younger.

'thank you so so much jaeminnie.  
not only for your offer, but also for giving me a chance and accepting me.'

jaemin could feel tears building up, his heart extremely soft for the other boy, tightly hugging him back as he assured him that befriending him was one of the best things he did.

\---

jaemin noticed that after their talk, jeno fully opened up to him, resulting in him being happier and extra touchy.  
at the end of each day, both boys were just chilling on the couches of one of their common rooms and to jaemin's big surprise, jeno was a big fan of cuddling.  
he didn't make it quite apparent but it would start with him just laying his head on jaemin's lap and slowly guiding his hand towards his hair.  
jaemin would just giggle and start playing with his hair, making jeno basically purr as they stayed close together while talking, laughing or just enjoying each other's presence.  
the two boys were barely apart anymore, one of them always waiting at the other's common room for the other one to get up and do stuff together.  
jeno never had as much fun as he did these holidays and jaemin didn't regret staying one bit.

it was now christmas, jeno eagerly searching for jaemin as he wanted to give him his gift, his heart racing at the thought.  
he wanted to turn into the corridor where jaemin's common room was when he heard voices, making him stop.

 

'jaemin, i'm just saying he's not good for you.  
he has a very bad reputation and people will think bad of you as well if you keep being with him!'

jeno could feel his heart tightening as he lurked around the corner to see jaemin talking to one of his friends.  
jaemin's back was to jeno, so he couldn't see his face but when he saw his friend moving closer and putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, jeno could feel an ugly feeling in his stomach.

'listen...you don't even know jeno, i-'

'i know enough, min.  
his life is so messed up, i just don't want you to get involved.'

after hearing his name and what they were talking about, jeno's heart broke and he could feel his throat closing up.  
he let out a silent sob and immediately turned around, unfortunately tripping and creating a huge sound echoing through the empty corridor.

the both gryffindors whipped around and jaemin's face paled at seeing jeno.

'jen please-'

but jeno just let his tears fall and with another last glance at jaemin's pained expression, he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

jaemin loudly cursed and slammed his friend's hand away after glaring at him

'you have no fucking idea, i want you to stay away from me!'  
he angrily sobbed before running after jeno.

\---

jaemin searched for a long time, before ending up on the quidditch field, finding the older boy on a bench in the corner, softly approaching him.  
jeno had his head in his knees, quiet sobs leaving him and he didn't hear jaemin coming, so he flinched when he could feel hands on his knees.  
he slowly lifted his head, his lips wobbling after he saw jaemin kneeling in front of him, tear streaks and a devastated expression on the younger boy's face, making jeno's heart break once again.

'jeno-'

'it's fine jaemin. they are right.  
your friends are right.'

'jeno, i-'

'my life is an entire mess and i do not want you to get involved in it.  
you definitely deserve better and-'

'jeno!'

jaemin shouted his name and when jeno looked up, he could see the boy looking at him with a mix of anger and softness.

'jeno, i don't care what i deserve or how much of a mess you think you are.  
i want you and no one else but you and nothing can change that.  
what we had these last days...i never felt so comfortable with someone that quickly as i did with you and i enjoyed every second we were together.

lee jeno, you are the most fascinating human ever, so nice, so gentle and so adorable, but nobody gets to see that.  
and after i did, i will not be able to stay away from you, believe me.  
i don't care what other say in the slightest.  
i know you and that's all that matters.'

jeno was biting his lip from keeping himself from crying but when jaemin comfortingly smiled at him, he lost it, throwing himself towards jaemin, making them both land on the floor as he tightly wrapped his arms around the younger boy and sobbing loudly.  
jaemin just hugged him back even tighter, rubbing the older boy's back.

what jeno said next made jaemin's heart stop.

'i'm in love with you nana.'

jeno moved away, a spark in his teary eyes as he softly smiled at a dumbfounded jaemin.

'y-you what?'

jeno giggled nervously and repeated:

'jaeminnie...i love you.  
all my life, i barely let people into my heart.  
i have only two friends and that's it.  
but you...you made me willingly let you in so easily.  
i've never had it easy in my life, but that's exactly how it was with you from the very beginning...so easy, so comforting.  
i have never felt this for anyone, but i'm so grateful to have you in my life, nana.'

tears were streaming down jaemin's face as he brightly grinned at a smiling jeno, heart so tight with all the emotions.  
he didn't know what to say so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

'i'm entirely in love with you as well.'

jeno's eyes lit up and he broke out into the most beautiful giggle, making jaemin's heart swell up even more.  
jeno then turned around and handed jaemin a little box.  
he smirked at the younger boy and shyly expressed:

'merry christmas, nana!'

jaemin's eyes widened.

'nono, you didn't have to...i don't even have a gift for you, i-'

'i know the best present you can make me...it's a word, an answer to be precise.'  
jeno blushed furiously as he took jaemin's hand.

'w-what-?'

'nana, will you be my boyfriend?'

jaemin's eyes widened and he looked at the older boy in shock.  
jeno nervously looked back, his hand tightening around jaemin's, huge anxiety building up when-

'yes.'

jeno could feel his heart stopping.

'yes?'

jaemin giggled lovingly.

'yes.'

'yes.'  
jeno whispered before breaking out into a huge smile, making jaemin chuckle fondly.

'okay, then...you can open your present.'  
jeno suddenly looked nervous and jaemin raised a brow as he slowly unwrapped the paper and opened the box.  
when he saw what was in there, he couldn't help but snort, a huge blush appearing on his face.  
he slowly took it out and mockingly smiled at jeno.

'a mistletoe? really, nono?'

jeno just chuckled and took it out of jaemin's hand, holding it above their hands and smiling innocently at jaemin.  
the younger boy sighed with a soft smile and put both of his hands on jeno's face.  
he then moved closer, making jeno's breath hitch and his eyes flutter shut.  
jaemin whispered a quiet 'i love you' before pressing his lips on jeno's.

jeno quickly put down the mistletoe to wrap his arms around jaemin's neck, pressing him closer and deepening the kiss, making the younger boy sigh happily.  
they stayed like that for a while, jaemin moving unto jeno's lap, straddling the older boy as he put his hands on jaemin's hips.  
after jeno bit jaemin's lip and he could feel the older boy's tongue, jaemin slowly pulled away, feeling out of breath and slightly dizzy from the intensity.  
he blushed and hid his face in jeno's neck, making the older boy lovingly wrap his arms around the younger one.

'i love you nana.'

jaemin looked at him and softly pecked his lips, his smile matching jeno's bright one.

'i love you too, nono.  
merry christmas, my love.'  
\---

when mark, hyuck, jisung, chenle and renjun came back and saw their two friends hand in hand, nervously awaiting them, all chaos ensue and a lot of explaining had to be done, especially on jaemin's side as he saw the stern look of his brother, but both boys thought it was worth it as they looked at their significant other, this holidays almost seeming like a christmas miracle to them.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!  
> i would be very happy about feedback and if you want to, you can follow me on twitter @jaeminomin as well!  
> much love x


End file.
